


Game Night

by EmberJarvis



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors), F/M, M/M, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Porn With Plot, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Negan (Walking Dead), Top Original Character, Top Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberJarvis/pseuds/EmberJarvis
Summary: Lydia is the best friend to Simon, Negan's right-hand man and is considered Negan's true 'wife'. Lydia and Simon like playing cards and one-night Negan decide to join in out of some jealousy. Taking the opportunity, Lydia decides to spice up their game.





	1. One

        It's just been another Friday night and for Lydia that meant game night with her best friend Simon. She'd managed to sneak a bottle of liquor from her lover Negan feeling rather proud she poured the contents into the glasses and placed them on the table. She knew Simon would be over very soon, she grabbed her pack of cards she always liked to keep with her and began shuffling them smiling content she placed them on the table just as she heard a knock. She got up and walked over answering seeing him. "Hey just in time, got everything set up." Lydia smiled letting him in. "Perfect, even have the deck shuffled?" He asked walking in chuckling. "Yes, even that's shuffled." She responded giggling before shutting the door. "Good." He grinned at her walking over, seeing the booze on the table as well. He looked at her crooking his brow. "Did you swipe that from Negan?" He couldn't help but ask. Lydia couldn't help but grin walking over. "Yeah I did. Yes, I know I'll have to pay back for that as well." She responded sitting down. "Come on, let's start the game." She smiled at him grabbing the deck. "Alright," Simon spoke sitting down chuckling. Lydia shuffled the deck one more time before distributing the cards between the two. As they began playing their game, using their points they both had saved up as wagers. Normally Lydia would be the one to lose nearly half of hers during the first couple of games, managed to have some luck this time around. "Check." Simon spoke tapping the table huffing lightly feeling slightly annoyed. "Afraid of losing this time?" She asked giggling checking as well. "Your luck will run out soon." He chuckled sipping his glass. "We'll see." She smiled looking at her hand. Lydia grinned before showing her hand giggling seeing Simon lose yet again. She smiled taking the points putting them next to her small little pile.

    "I'm shuffling this time." Simon spoke taking the deck of cards. "Fine by me." She smiled handing it to him. As Simon began shuffling the deck, the pair heard a knock at her door. They looked at each other before Lydia got up and walked over answering looking. She couldn't help but grin seeing Negan. "Hi." She paused kissing him. "Wanna play?" She asked innocently. "Seeing as my girl, and number one are. Maybe I can finally figure out why you enjoy it so much." Negan replied simply giving a lopsided grin. "Sounds good to me, what do you think Simon?" I asked giggling letting him in before shutting the door. "I see nothing wrong with that." Simon responded smirking towards us. "Good, well since Negan's gonna join, why don't we spice things up eh?" Lydia spoke innocently. She sat down on the middle chair while Negan took hers. "And what would that be?" Negan asked sitting, watching Simon distribute the cards between the three. Lydia smiled innocently at the two men. "Instead of using the points, like Simon and I normally do. Why don't we play strip poker. Loser is at the mercy of the other two. What do you say?" Lydia asked grinning at the two. Lydia watched as Negan was thinking on the situation, she smiled at Simon seeing the slightly nervous look on his face. "I don't see why the hell not." Negan spoke after a few minutes. Lydia smiled giggling and nodded seeing Simon relax instantly. "Shall we get started then." Lydia grinned. The trio began playing again, at first it evened out between the three fairly well much to Lydia's pleasure. But her luck soon began to change, as they showed their hands Lydia scowled seeing her hand losing again. She stood up undoing her jeans slipping them off leaving her in her [panties](https://www.lingerie-wholesaler.com/upload/product/16700056/1679face.jpg). "Goddamn red looks really fucking good on you." Negan commented looking over her hungrily. Lydia couldn't help but blush lightly as she sat back down. Both men had much better luck than her. She couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed being exposed like this in front of her best friend. "You did choose a beautiful woman I have to give you that." Simon spoke. He couldn't help but look over the younger woman next to him.

    "Fuck yeah I did." Negan chuckled taking the deck shuffling it. Lydia shot Negan a look scooting her chair in some. "I told you, your luck would run out." Simon pointed out to her chuckling. "Oh hush, you shouldn't talk." Lydia shot back playfully at him. "You're not far behind so shush." She crossed her arms smirking. Simon shrugged chuckling relaxing. "Well, I know we can both agree Negan's kicking our asses tonight." He responded. "Sadly, that would be fun if he did lose." Lydia laughed. "Keep dreaming, that won't happen." Negan responded grinning at the two. "You two have two hands left before you lose." He chuckled. "I have two, Simon has one." Lydia shot back. "Yeah, throw me under the bus." Simon scoffed. Lydia smiled sweetly as they began their next round. Lydia couldn't help but giggle seeing Negan lose the next round. She was cautiously confident she would get out of this without having to be completely naked in front of the two men. She hummed softly shuffling the deck slowly dragging her foot along Negan's leg trying to throw him off his game. "What do you think?" She smiled at both men. "You two into that kinky shit?" She asked innocently. "You already know my answer." Negan replied chuckling ignoring her foot rubbing along his thigh. "Of course I do. What about you Simon?" She asked smiling at him. "Never tried it actually." He replied simply. Lydia couldn't help but lick her lips some. "God, gotta get you to try it." Lydia replied biting her lip. "Depends who's on the receiving end tonight." Negan commented chuckling. "Either way I'm fine with it." She replied smiling. Simon chuckled shaking his head, they laid their hands down, Lydia scoffed huffing. She brought her hands behind her bra unhooking it bringing it down her arms setting it down. She bit her lip covering herself some feeling embarrassed all of a sudden.

       Simon couldn't help but stare at his best friend, he had to admit he did have a crush on her. But would never tell her especially with her being one of Negan's. "Don't cover kitten, you are fine looking." Negan commented moving her arm away gently. "Easy for you to say, you're not even exposed." She replied simply moving her arm away. "No, but you have nothing to worry about." Simon chimed in smiling at her. Lydia nodded smiling softly. "I know." The trio played a couple of more rounds, finally evening out the odds between the three. It was anyone's game at this time. Lydia bit her lip looking at her hand glancing at the two males, they laid their cards down. Lydia sighed in content smiling seeing Simon have the losing hand. Simon couldn't help but scowl, he got up and removed his boxers leaving him naked in front of his superior and best friend. Lydia couldn't help but bite her lip, she got up going over pushing him back on the chair. "I call first dibs." She spoke sitting on Simon's lap. "Go for it." Negan laughed sitting back.

         Lydia smiled grabbing a hold of Simon's semi-hard on, she couldn't help but giggle looking down. "Already excited?" She purred. "I got a fine looking girl as my best friend and currently sitting on my lap. I can't help it." Simon responded rubbing her sides. Lydia giggled stroking him to full hardness licking her lips she couldn't help but grin mischievously. "Well, you're going to see why I'm the favorite." She giggled kissing him before he could say anything. She rested her hands on his shoulders nipping at his lower lip. Negan grinned sitting back watching, he knew Simon had a thing for Lydia, just by the way he'd always look at her when they talked. Negan got up going to the dresser finding one of his scarves she decided to take from him. Rolling his eyes he walked over taking Simon's arms tying them behind his back. He didn't necessarily mind having him touch his girl, but the night was young and he had plans for both of them. Lydia pulled away when air was needed she breathed smiling. "What do you say, keep our boy all hot and horny for us?" She purred looking at Negan. "Yes, we have a long night ahead of us." Negan chuckled. Lydia nodded giggling and got up before sitting on her legs her eyes meeting Simon's hard on. She licked her lips taking his dick all the way down her throat in one go and sucked hard. "Holy fuck!" Simon groaned loudly. "She's a good cocksucker isn't she?" Negan asked chuckling. "Fuck yes she is." Simon groaned. Lydia kept a hold on Simon's thighs as she slowly came up gliding her tongue along the underside of his dick. She pulled away enough sucking hard on the tip earning another groan. She pulled away stroking him slowly. "That's enough kitten, there's more that needs to go on." She heard Negan say. Lydia looked pouting at him. "Fine." She got up kissing Simon's cheek. "You are greedy." Negan commented untying Simon. "You should know by now." She replied kissing him. "I know you'd like to have fun with him too." She grinned seeing the dark look on Negan's face. "What happens here stays here." She finished. "Damn right it does." Negan replied.

    "Besides, I find that extremely hot." Lydia hummed. She helped Simon up kissing him gently. "What is it with women and that?" Simon asked. "Same reason why you guys like two women going at it." She shrugged. "Point taken." He replied holding Lydia kissing her neck kneading her ass. Lydia groaned exposing her neck holding onto the back of his head. "Have him bend over the table now, you can't be taking all this yourself," Negan commanded lightly. "Fine fine," Lydia spoke pushing Simon away begrudgingly. Simon walked over to the table doing what Negan has said. He wasn't one to bottom but since he lost he was at the mercy of the other two. "He'll make it feel good, don't worry." Lydia soothed kissing Simon. Simon did his best to relax feeling a slick finger poking at his ass. "Keep him distracted, this'll take a bit. He's tighter than a virgin's pussy." Negan commented prepping Simon. Simon snorted pulling lightly away from Lydia. "I'm usually the one fucking not the other way around," Simon spoke looking back. "Well that's going to change now is it?" Negan replied pushing in two fingers stretching him. "Who knows you might get lucky and get to eat my girl's tasty pussy." He chuckled hearing Simon mummer. Lydia groaned quietly in response, she shimmied out of panties dropping them next to the chair. She spread her legs enough for both men to see, she glided her fingers slowly along her folds deciding to give them a little show. "Goddamn, you're going to make me bust a nut before I do anything." Negan groaned watching. "Well, then fuck him before I decide to." Lydia challenged smirking. "Demanding aren't you." Negan replied chuckling pulling his fingers out. "Always." She grinned sliding two fingers in her moving them slowly moaning softly causing both to groan watching her.

    "Fucking tease." Simon groaned watching her, he groaned lowly feeling Negan push in slowly stopping occasionally to let him adjust. Simon took a deep breath relaxing as best as he could, he kept his eyes fixed watching Lydia pleasure herself. Simon groaned lowly feeling Negan move in him, slowly at first but began to speed up. Lydia bit her lip watching moving her fingers more pushing them deeper groaning lowly. She panted some pulling them out bringing her fingers to Simon's mouth. He opened his mouth feeling her fingers on his tongue. He groaned sucking greedily tasting her juices coated on them. Lydia pulled her fingers away getting up. "Slow down for a moment, I want to feel that tongue of his." Lydia purred. Negan chuckled slowing enough so she could get situated, Negan grunted moving again gaining speed. He leaned in some biting onto Simon's shoulder making sure to leave a mark. Lydia arched her back moaning grabbing the back of Simon's head wiggling her hips feeling his tongue in her. "Enjoying him aren't you?" Negan chuckled hearing a low deep groan from Simon. "Hello," Negan muttered angling his hips hitting the same spot again. He leaned forward thrusting deeper into Simon smirking hearing both groan at the sensations. Simon groaned against Lydia's drenched folds, enjoying the taste he could tell that she was close, he couldn't help but glance up seeing her head back eyes closed. Her face said all he wanted to see, pure bliss. He nibbled gently along her sensitive bug sucking hard nearly sending her over the edge. "Make her cum, let's hear her," Negan grunted. Simon chuckled nibbling and sucking her clit, finally adding a finger moving it finally sending her over the edge, nearly screaming his name. Negan chuckled watching Simon lap up her juices greedily. He was feeling his own release coming close. He grabbed Simon's dick stroking him in time of his thrusts. "Come on now, let it go." Negan groaned leaning forward thrusting quicker. "Fuck." Simon groaned resting his head near Lydia's thighs releasing his seed onto Negan's hand and the table. Negan's thrusts became shallower feeling Simon clench around him. He stilled cursing as he emptied his seed deep into Simon's ass. He caught himself before he could fall onto the taller man. Carefully pulling out he straighten up and walked over to the bathroom grabbing a rag cleaning his hand before cleaning Simon and Lydia up. Lydia panted regaining her breath getting off the table with shaky legs. She carefully helped Simon up helping him to the bed and laid him down before pulling Negan over. She laid in between both me cuddling with both. "We definitely need to do this again." She muttered sleepily. "Maybe next time you'll lose," Simon commented covering them up. "We'll see." Lydia smiled dozing. "You will. Just watch." Negan chuckled. Lydia smiled falling asleep happy she got both to agree on something.


	2. Two

     Lydia sighed tiredly walking into her room and shutting the door. Today had been a hard day, it didn't help that Negan was in one of his moods, that was something that pissed her off. He always seems to take it out on her and she was sick of it. She took her boots off before flopping onto her bed rubbing her face. She had just gotten back from a supply run with Simon and a couple of others when she was when was taken to the side and snapped at. Which resulted in an argument between the two. Sighing she closed her eyes thinking about 3 days ago. She couldn't help but groan, she had mixed feelings towards the night. But she didn't regret it one bit. She thought for a moment trying to think of a way to get back at Negan for being a total dick to her. After a few minutes, she got up and slipped her shoes back on before heading out of her room and walked down the hall looking for Simon. As she walked down she couldn't help but notice one of the other "wives" were talking with Simon. She would use that against them sometime. She plastered a smile on and walked over draping her arms over his shoulders and rested her chin smiling sweetly. "I need to borrow my friend from you, Sherrie." She spoke smiling she knew she'd been caught. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be watching Amber?" She asked. Sherrie scowled crossing her arms. "She's with the others, I needed a walk," Sherrie replied. "Yeah, and you're talking with my friend. Better go Negan's in a foul mood today." Lydia replied rather bitterly. Sherrie visibly shivered before heading off rather quickly, they all knew exactly what that was like. "You really don't like her do you?" Simon asked glancing at her once Sherrie was gone. "I've made that obvious." She replied letting him go. "But I wasn't lying about that either." She pointed out crossing her arms. "I know you weren't." He responded looking at her.

Lydia thought for a moment before smiling mischievously. "What are you planning Lydia?" Simon asked crooking his brow looking at the smaller woman. Lydia hummed holding her arms behind her back. "Well, I figured out how i"m going to get back at him. And you're going to help." She responded. She took his hand and pulled him so he could follow her. "How in the hell am I going to help??" He asked following her. He couldn't help but wonder what she had planned. She didn't answer right away until she came to her room. She opened the door pulling him in before shutting it. "Lydia what in the hell are you planning?" He asked again taking his arm back crossing his arms. She looked at him deciding now would be the best time to tell him. "I want you Simon. I know you do as well." She replied stepping forward closing the gap between them. "What makes you think that?" He replied looking down at her. "It's not that hard Simon, I know you have a crush on me. After what happened on Friday, it confirmed it." She smiled pausing standing on her toes kissing his cheek. " Why don't you indulge today? Because I can show you a really good time." She finished stepping away. "Of course, if you're chicken, you can always back out." She said walking over to the chair sitting down taking her boots off. Simon couldn't help but think about her proposal, she was unfortunately right Friday did confirm about him having a thing for her. But she was Negan's and he knew exactly what would happen if he found out someone fooling around with his favorite. "I ain't a chicken, but I would also like to keep my life." He responded after a while. "And you will keep it." She replied. "He doesn't own me." She paused getting back up walking over. "Come on Simon." She spoke pouting.

Simon sighed softly running his hand through his hair, he thought for a moment watching her movements. He chuckled softly seeing her pout. "I suppose. It wouldn't hurt." He spoke. Lydia smiled closing the gap holding onto his hips kissing him. "Smart move." She murmured against his lips. Simon chuckled picking her up deepening the kiss. Lydia held onto him wrapping her legs around his waist, she nibbled his lip, she pulled away lightly feeling her back onto the bed. "Are you sure about this?" Simon asked looking at her. "Yes, please." She spoke sitting up some. Simon nodded capturing her lips again bringing his hands along her sides he wanted to take the chance to feel her skin. He pulled away long enough to work on the buttons of her shirt. Once her shirt was opened Simon couldn't help but take in the sight, he could see the faded bruises over her skin, he knew exactly where those were from. He couldn't help but lean down and kiss her neck. Lydia couldn't help but gasp quietly feeling Simon go after her neck, she couldn't help but shiver feeling him nip. She moved her hands towards his shirt and worked on unbuttoning it. She couldn't help but moan feeling his knee apply pressure at her core. "Feel good doesn't it?" Simon chuckled murmuring in her neck. "Yes." She moaned quietly grinding her hips along his knee trying to gain friction. Simon chuckled pulling away licking his lips he couldn't help but glide his hands along Lydia's sides, feeling the delicacy of her skin. He was surprised she could handle someone like Negan. He didn't question it, he knew she could handle herself. He glided his hands behind her finding their way to the claps of her bra when she stopped him. He looked at her crooking his brow. "Not yet." She purred pushing him away. Before he could say anything Lydia got up working on her pants bringing them down slowly putting on a show for Simon.

She smirked hearing a rather loud knock which she ignored completely she walked over sitting on Simon's lap kissing him before he could say anything. She moaned quietly feeling Simon's hands glide along her sides resting just above her hips. Simon took the risk poking his tongue out gliding them along her lips asking for entrance. Which she gladly accepted. Their tongues battled for dominance both were unaware that Negan had come in. It wasn't until Negan cleared his throat they pulled away. Lydia couldn't help but smirk seeing the clearly pissed off look on his face. "Now you have no right to be pissed." She spoke before Simon could say anything. She got off his lap walking over to Negan. "Because you were the one to be a major dick to me. And you're going to be punished." She spoke smirking at him. "And what makes you fucking think that'll happen." Negan responded glaring at the smaller woman completely ignoring the fact Simon was there. He'd deal with him later. She leaned up close. "Because I'm in fucking charge, and you'll do as I say or you won't have me anytime soon and you can fuck those little bitchy "wives" of yours." She spoke quietly in his ear. She stepped aside crossing her arms. "Today's my day to play the game Negan." She paused causally taking his scarf off. "And you'll fucking listen or you can leave. It's that simple." She finished licking her lips. Simon watched in complete shock he had never heard someone to Negan that way, he could see the look on his face darkened, he stayed quiet wondering what the two would do. He watched as Negan smirked, he wondered if he was going to oblige Lydia. "Fine." He said after a few minutes. "To what, love." She spoke crooking her brow. "I'll oblige you. Kitten." He replied smirking crossing his arms. "Good boy. Now go sit down on the chair." She commanded holding onto his scarf. She watched as he did what she told him to do. She walked back over taking his hands and tied them behind the chair making sure it was tight enough so he wouldn't get free but lose enough so it wouldn't cut the blood circulation. "What in the fuck?" Negan glared at Lydia. "You don't get to touch." she paused kissing him. "It's your turn to know what it feels like to just watch." She finished grinning.

Lydia grinned stepping away walking back over to Simon, she held onto his waist leaning up kissing him again, she was going to enjoy this. Simon was unsure of this, but he couldn't help but kiss back, this was possibly the only time he could get her for himself. He picked Lydia up feeling her legs wrap around his waist, he kneaded her ass before laying her back down on the bed, he pulled away enough to finally undo her bra and pulled it off tossing it to the side. He licked his lips looking over her, leaning forward he took one of her breasts in his mouth sucking and nipping at the sensitive flesh. Lydia hitched her breath watching him play with her breasts, she couldn't help but shiver feeling as he began trailing down her body, she watched him with half lidded eyes seeing him stop at her panty line. She lifted her hips up just enough to allow him to remove her panties, she bit her lip groaning quietly feeling his tongue glide along her folds. She bit her lip closing her eyes weaving her hands in his hair urging, her eyes flickered towards Negan, she grinned seeing the anger mixed with lust in his eyes. She arched her back feeling Simon's tongue in her. She bit her lip hard feeling him slip two fingers in her moving them fairly slowly building her release. "Simon.." She groaned pulling at his hair. Simon chuckled softly adding another finger, he looked up at her enjoying the blissful look on her face. She groaned feeling her pussy clench around his fingers, she groaned bucking her hips groaning his name her first release of the night taking her by storm.

       She panted relaxing ever so lightly with half lidded eyes, her head perked when she heard the clinking of a belt being undone. She bit her lip carefully propping herself on her elbows watching as Simon finally rid himself of his jeans and boxers. She licked her lips looking at him pouting carefully getting on her hands and knees sticking her ass up for him. "Fuck, you look good like that." Simon praised getting back on the bed spitting on his hand slicking him up, he teased the tip along her entrance not going in just yet. He wanted to see how much he could get away with. Lydia groaned looking back at him biting her lip wiggling her hips, doing her best to get more of his dick in her. "Don't tease, I need you." She purred whimpering quietly. Simon groaned chuckling pushing in all the way until he was in her. He held onto her hips allowing her to adjust to his size before slowly moving. Lydia groaned bucking her hips backwards trying to get him to move quicker, but Simon wasn't going to have it. He leaned in holding her waist keeping his pace nice and slow. "I want to feel you clench around me." He purred in her ear. He used his free hand finding its way to her clit rubbing it just enough to cause her to moan loudly. "Good girl." He praised quietly. Lydia groaned bucking her hips, feeling him finally move quicker. She arched her back moaning Simon's name glancing back towards a clearly aroused Negan. She grinned seeing the lust filled yet angry eyes on her. She knew she'll end up getting it. But right now she didn't care. That build up was coming again. "Simon." She groaned softly. "So, close." She bowed her head moaning fairly long feeling him hit all the right places. "Let it go sweetheart. Let me feel you clench around me." Simon groaned quietly in her ear. She grabbed onto the sheets letting her face hit the mattress moaning loudly as she clenched around him her washing over her. Simon groaned his thrusts became uneven as his own release was coming along. He pulled out stroking himself before releasing on Lydia's ass and back. Lydia breathed allowing herself to relax her body curling up in Simon's lap lightly.

       Simon couldn't believe that he was able to actually live out a dream that he had. Of course he knew that Negan was pissed over their little 'game'. He looked towards his boss seeing the extremely unamused look. However he did notice the tent in his jeans. 'Kinky bastard.' Simon thought to himself. "Gonna take the damn scarf away now kitten?" Negan spoke clearly trying not to tear the fabric. Lydia thought for a moment looking at Negan fairly tired. "You gotta clean me up with that devil tongue of yours then." She spoke giving a mischievous grin. "Making me work aren't you?" Negan muttered. "Always." She giggled getting up carefully feeling sore. Simon watched as Lydia walked over towards Negan, he got his boxers on and sat on the bed watching as she undid his bounds. He was a little skeptical to see if Negan would actually do what she had told him to. He watched in actual shock seeing Lydia bent over the table while Negan actually did what she said. Lydia shivered looking back as he Negan used his tongue on her, deliberately going slow. "Don't be lewd." She moaned quietly feeling his tongue near her ass. Negan chuckled as he finished stepping away he smacked her ass earning a squeal from her. "Ass." Lydia giggled getting up carefully yawning this time. She walked back over to Simon cuddling into his lap. "I'm not helping you with your little problem either." She smiled hearing a frustrated groan from the male. "We'll see if I leave you alone with Simon next time." Negan spoke looking directly at Lydia a almost mischievous grin plastering on his face. "I expect you on the next supply run Simon. Since Lydia seems to keep getting a hold of you." He spoke simply before heading out of the room without another word. Lydia grinned looking at Simon sleepy. "Told you, he won't do anything to you." She spoke pulling him to lay down as she curled into him. "For now at least." Simon muttered holding onto her gently. "We'll see." Lydia spoke as she closed her eyes both of them getting a much deserved nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is an ongoing booklet I have on another website. I will be updating it when I have the time. It will contain different types of scenarios as well.


End file.
